Riot
A RuneScape riot usually involves an unpopular glitch or a disliked rule update. A riot is when a majority of people spam or complain or take action that breaches the Code of Conduct. Many people go to riots just to watch the chaos. Mostly riots are just spamming and people activating protection prayers. Players are not advised to participate in riots in case of possible bans or mutes, though mutes are uncommon and bans are rare. A player should riot to their content, as long as they don't spam, cuss, or somehow scam, as scams are done often in riots saying Zezima is having a Wilderness PKing|Player Kill trip or a drop party. There were many famous riots in RuneScape during 2007. Here are the few major ones... February 24, 2007: Elvemage was muted because either he lured a player into the wilderness, or shouted, "Mods should burn in hell!" When he got muted, a 14 hour riot broke out. This is the third major event in Falador, after World 111 glitch and the Rule 7 protest. January 2, 2007: Many players protest the new rule for rule 7, which meant no illegal methods of switching worlds. Many people just came to see the commotion. The world was 27, and the players put on "retribution" and shouted "save ss." July 17, 2007: This day, nearly every server crashed. When they came about, huge riots began in Falador (again!) in worlds 64, 65, and 66. These riots were about the new pest control, with the portal shields and delay times. The second aspect was the reduction of experience gained from pest control. The points available from each game were increased, while the difficulty was too. Jagex had added two additional boats, the 70+ and the 100+. However, several days after the update people began to realize it was next to impossible to win at the higher levels, without having at least half the team in the 90+ or 115+ range, respectively. World 66 was the worst world for this. Many people claimed that people were killing each other outside of the wilderness, and then the Kalphite Queen came. Many moderators were there to clean up the spam, and Mod Peter was supposedly there. People were shouting, "ice me!" so they could go to the Ice Plateau. This "ice me!" game led to many scams, as people with lunars were making tons for charging people to get "iced". However, some people just took the money and ran off. December 10, 2007: The Player killing update that relinquished PKing and the trading update that hap a 3k cap on it took their toll on players on December 10th, 2007. A riot started in Falador world 66, with supposedly Zezima, and mods there. Jagex moderators patrolled various places in RuneScape, trying to calm people down. Many people call this day "the day that killed RuneScape", while others find it to be a great day, with the extermination of player killing, and making the Wilderness much, much safer, though revenants are much stronger than players of the same level.